


Distracted

by JustForGyu



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Accidental Outing, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8947003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustForGyu/pseuds/JustForGyu
Summary: where woogyu are being all cuddly and cute and then one of the members walk in on them almost kissing





	

* 

Sunggyu must have fallen asleep because he's waking up. Somewhere between waiting for Woohyun's game to end and the three youngest to leave, he must have dozed off. It's a fight to rub the sleep out of his eyes, he's not been sleeping much lately. When he's finally coherent enough to sit up and speak, he frowns down at Woohyun.

"Still playing?"

"Woke up?" Woohyun turns to look at him for a second, and then back to his game. "I'm shutting the mic," he says into his headset.

"Who are you playing with?"

"Dongwoo and some other guys. He arranged for today to be game day. I bet a lot of money on our win. It's game five and it stands two to two." Woohyun waves a hand, hurriedly explaining before his fingers are back to the keyboard. "Come here."

Sunggyu frowns harder but obliges. It's not every day that they get some time alone, so he knows better than to sulk. "Where are the others?"

Woohyun takes a moment to answer, apparently winning a kill. "Myungsoo took his cat to the vet. Sungyeol and Sungjong went shopping. Dongwoo is in your apartment and about to die, and Hoya could be everywhere."

Sunggyu sits on the floor behind Woohyun, gathering his lover in his arms without disturbing his game and lays his chin on Woohyun's shoulder. Sure enough, Dongwoo's character died before Woohyun's could reach him.

"Told you," Woohyun murmurs.

Sunggyu waits patiently, plays with Woohyun's shirt beneath his fingers and tries to understand the game as much as he can. After another five minutes, he gives in. "How much longer?"

"We are only 20 minutes in, probably another 20, at least. It's pretty even right now." Woohyun turns, gives him a quick kiss on the cheek, before his attention shifts back to the game.

At least he knows Sunggyu is there.

And now that he has Woohyun in his embrace, holding him, he allows himself to pout. His pout goes unnoticed for a long time, when finally, Woohyun sees his displeasure at being ignored.

"What?"

"Everyone is out..."

"And?"

"We are alone."

Woohyun raises an eyebrow but his character takes a kill, so he takes a while to reply. "We are, aren't we?"

"This is precious time, Woohyun, and you are wasting it on a game." He pouts harder, yet still nuzzles against Woohyun's hair. "We could be not wasting time."

"I'm not wasting time." Woohyun finally turns his head, looks at him. "I'm winning money and enjoying a game." He brings his hand up to brush slightly over Sunggyu's cheeks. "You could try playing, too. Dongwoo and I really enjoy it."

"If there is one thing I know about games," Sunggyu tries to sound offended, but his voice loses its edge as Woohyun trails a path down his throat, "it's that they are a waste of time."

He's rewarded with a chuckle for his efforts. He would have preferred a kiss but he will take what he can. "I would love to indulge you more but I'm alive again." And sure enough, Woohyun's hands are gone before he finishes his sentence, and he's not leaning against Sunggyu anymore either, back on his game.

Sunggyu sighs.

"I'm not even worth your time."

He had thrown that comment out without much thoughts, not even expecting a reaction but Woohyun tenses in his arms, hand going still over his keyboard for a second. And then he's back on his game.

"If you think," Woohyun starts, his voice a whisper, "that you aren't worth my time, you are an idiot. The very fact that I'm even in this very relationship should prove exactly how much I think you are worth."

And he does, more than anyone else. Because he knows how much Woohyun fought for his career, how much he had lost ,and how many times he had tried to fulfil his dream. And yet here he is, risking his career by dating Sunggyu.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that." He leaves a kiss on Woohyun's collarbone and hopes he knows that he means it. Then he proceeds to hide his face somewhere between shoulder and neck. "I can't believe I'm jealous over a game."

Woohyun inhales deeply and twists his neck to the side to allow Sunggyu more room. "Is this one of those rare times where you want to be pampered?"

"Maybe?" Sunggyu replies, allowing his voice to sound breathy. His intentions had been very clear the moment he took his seat behind Woohyun. "But you got a game to win."

"And money," Woohyun apparently couldn't help but add. And then he shifts closer, pressing more of his body against Sunggyu's front. When Sunggyu groans, he chuckles again. "God, you are cute like this."

And right then, Woohyun's character dies. Sunggyu smiles. "Look who's bad at this game."

"I have more than half the kills in my team, double Dongwoo's and more than anyone in the whole game. I could kill them all in a one on one," Woohyun explains, daring him to say otherwise. "But," he suddenly turns, glaring at Sunggyu, "someone is being a distraction."

"I hope it's a good distracting." Sunggyu gives him a smile, looking at his timer. 56 seconds before Woohyun is back in game. "How about I give you a kiss as compensation?"

"We will lose this game after all."

"And why is that?"

"Because," he looks at Sunggyu, eyes bright, "you are too good a distraction." And then he turns in Sunggyu's arms, winding his legs around Sunggyu's waist. Sunggyu had never been more delighted when someone pulled his hair as he is now, when Woohyun finally kisses him.

Woohyun's mouth is hot against his own, the hand on Sunggyu's neck burning pleasantly against his skin. He doesn't allow his hands to wander, holds them firmly around Woohyun's hips and just enjoys what his lover is willing to give him.

When Woohyun finally pulls back, he's adorably flushed. "Considering the amount of money I just lost, I'm weirdly happy."

"What was it you said about my worth," Sunggyu teases, one eyebrow raised.

"I won't ever live this down, will I?" Woohyun looks at him with fond exasperation and Sunggyu has never felt more loved.

"No," Sunggyu breathes against his lips him, already greedy for another kiss, "I love you too much not to tease."

And just as he is about to get his mouth on Woohyun's, there is a loud bang in the hallway and Dongwoo's angry voice.

"Nam Woohyun, what the hell are you doing? We lost that game because of y-" Dongwoo stops dead in his track, eyes on them.

Sunggyu winces. They must be quite a view with Woohyun all over him and Sunggyu's hands just slightly beneath Woohyun's shirt.

Woohyun is so tense in his arms, he's probably too shocked to even move or think or come up with an excuse. When Sunggyu himself finally thinks he's enough wits to start explaining, Dongwoo talks.

"We lost the game," he starts, his voice betraying nothing, "and I guess now I know what you were doing. As Sunggyu's best friend, I'm a bit hurt not to have known, but that, I can understand as well. I'll go now but you are paying half my share on this bet, Woohyun. And maybe Sunggyu can help you, he's part of why you stopped, after all."

And then Dongwoo's expression changes as abruptly as his voice had stopped earlier. "Anyway, congrats. Go on with whatever you were doing. I'll tell the guys you won't be playing anymore today."

And as fast as he came, he's gone again. It takes them several moments to react. Woohyun jumps from Sunggyu's lap, walks to the front door and makes sure it's closed. Then he comes back into Sunggyu's open arms and allows himself to sack against Sunggyu's chest. "Shit."

"Well," Sunggyu breathes out. He is a little bit lost. "That was... good?"

"I don't know," Woohyun whispers into his shirt, clutching on. "I don't know anything anymore. Dongwoo is too... Dongwoo."

Sunggyu thinks that's a very accurate way to describe his best friend. "I'll need to talk to him."

"Please tell me I don't have to join?"

"You don't." Sunggyu kisses Woohyun's hair, holding him tighter. "But you must talk to him eventually. You ok?"

"As ok as I can be upon being accidentally outed." Woohyun takes a deep breath and then looks up. "But I trust Dongwoo, so I'll recover soon. I thought my heart stopped there for a second, though."

"Same here," Sunggyu admits, and gives Woohyun a reluctant smile. "You gotta pay half his debts now."

"Oh shit," Woohyun exclaims, "you are paying his share, I'm paying mine."

"I am?"

"You are. You were distracting and that kiss was the very reason for why I lost the game, so not a very good compensation."

"I could offer more."

"Behind locked doors-" Woohyun nods and stands, holding a hand out for Sunggyu. "I'm not ready yet to burden all of them with this secret."

"With that, I agree." He takes Woohyun's hand and follows him to his room. Woohyun's tight hold on his hand so very reassuring.

And then Woohyun turns, bright smile on his face as he declares, "you are still paying."

It speaks of exactly how far gone Sunggyu is, when his heart leaps at Woohyun's words.


End file.
